In the state of the art, fuel tank filler necks are sealed by means of screw caps, which may be of lockable design. Such filler caps are unwieldy, can be mislaid and especially in the case of diesel-engined vehicles can lead to a vehicle user getting his or her hands dirtier when refueling the vehicle.